Los Contrarios
Los Contrarios ("The Opposites") are a group of dark clones of the Shoebox Zoo members, created by Toledo the Shapeshifter in order to destroy them. Overview Los Contrarios were created by Toledo to destroy the Shoebox Zoo. They are dark, blind, identical twins to the Zoo members, and have opposite personalities to them. They are completely black in colour, completely identical to their Zoo counterparts in appearance and have yellow featurless eyes. Toledo created them out of spite and hatred towards Michael Scot and the Zoo. Los Contrarios' abilities are never properly displayed but they appear be able to awaken from slumber when a large amount of dark magic is released from the Book of Forbidden Knowledge. They appear to be able to infiltrate locked doors and can hunt down their counterparts easily. They are shown to be connected to their counterparts and if their twin dies, then they do. They are very violent and cruel in their personalities, and share similar traits to their twins, but on a darker level. Edwin's clone speaks in a sadistic and tormenting tone, and seems to enjoy causing immense pain as he informs Edwin that he will twist off his wings and saw through his bones, something which would take some time due to Edwin being made of metal. Bruno's clone appears to be the most violent of the Los Contrarios, threatening to tear out Bruno's eyes and cut off his teeth, and being quite vicious in his attacks. Ailsa's clone speaks into a whispery and creepy voice, going as far as to claim that she will eat the real Ailsa's brain upon her death. Wolfgang's clone is completely feral, incapable of speech and speaks in growls and barks. He also appears to be very loyal to Toledo. Toledo affectionally calls the Los Contrarios his "pups" and "dainties", and calls Wolfang's clone "Little Black Wolfie". History It is never established where and when the Los Contrarios were created, but Ailsa comments that they were created long ago by Toledo and described to the Zoo. However, they thought the Los Contrarios was merely an empty threat. They only seemed to be able to hatch once the Book was found and opened, releasing dark magic into the world. Prior to their hatch, Los Contrarios appeared as four icy-like eggs kept safe in a black and silver-coloured briefcase, Toledo taking good care of them, treating them as his most prized possession and advising McTaggart to be careful with them and not open the case, although he did when Toledo was not looking. Toledo showed them to Wolfgang when he was in service to him. Upon the Book's discovery, Toledo brainwashed Edwin and convinced him to open the Book, releasing a large amount of dark magic into the air. This caused Los Contrarios to awaken and hatch from their eggs, hungry to destroy the Zoo. Toledo and McTaggart brought them to Marnie's house and unleashed them into the house. Edwin, Bruno and Ailsa fled up onto the roof whilst Wolfgang and Marnie retreated into the kitchen where the Book was hidden in the fridge. Whilst Marnie and Toledo had a magical battle, the clones of Edwin, Bruno and Ailsa hunted down their twins, which Wolfgang's clone remained with Toledo. Los Contrarios confronted the Zoo on the roof, battling each of their respective twins. However, their battles were rather brief, appearing to be no match for their twins and the environment. Edwin's clone faced off against his twin, only to leap at Edwin but fall down a chimney to his death. Ailsa and her twin fought precariously on a television aerial, until Ailsa's clone was struck by a bolt of lightning and reduced to ashes. Edwin and Ailsa looked on as Bruno fought his clone on the roof's edge. Bruno's clone took a diving tackle at Bruno, only to be flipped up and over by Bruno off the roof to his presumed death. The rest of the Zoo returned to Marnie and Wolfgang, to find them at the mercy of Toledo. Marnie threatened to toss the Book into a fire, causing Toledo to retreat. He finds the Zoo and is angered by the deaths of his "dainties" and in venegeance, tosses Wolfgang into the fireplace and kills him, but destroys Wolfgang's clone in the process who bursts into flames and explodes, the Los Contrarios destroyed forever. Category:Characters